V-R11
The V-R11 is a Wonder Weapon that is first introduced in Call of the Dead. The V-R11 has the capability of turning zombies back into humans. The newly "de-zombified" character will be chased by zombies, effectively becoming cannon fodder, giving the player some breathing space, similar to a Monkey Bomb. This living being will always run to the closest pool of water using the shortest route possible, where he will freeze and die (unless the player is at the correct stage of the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, then he will run to the lighthouse instead). Because of this, the weapon is more effective the farther away the player uses it from the closest pool of water (such as the top of the lighthouse). Its cross-hairs are unusually small. When Pack-a-Punched, the weapon is renamed the "V-R11 Lazarus" When upgraded, it fires red bursts like the upgraded Ray Gun, which has the same effect on zombies as the original weapon. Due to the fact that original gun fires green bursts of energy and red when Pack-a-Punched just like the Ray Gun, the two weapons may be related. The magazine capacity also goes to a maximum of 6 shots with the reserve ammo at 18. If a player shoots a zombie three times with the "V-R11 Lazarus, it will result in making the zombie explode which will give the player the achievement, Stuntman. You can also shoot another player with the "V-R11", giving them a red tinted screen and having zombies ignore the player for 15 seconds. The player appears to have red lightning coming out of his body, like George A. Romero, except different colored. It also appears to give the "zombiefied" player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear groups of zombies or allowing them to revive downed players without interference. It also will turn George A. Romero into "Calm" mode when he is in "Berserk" mode but puts him "Berserk" mode when done oppositely. It will also makes him disappear if he is shot while in the water for only a certain amount of time. Achievement *'"Stuntman"' - Make a zombie explode with the V-R11 Trivia *This weapon is the first to not directly kill zombies (unless the player shoots a zombie three times with its pack-a-punched version). *When zombies are shot by this weapon and turned into a human, the man will scream exactly as Alex Mason when he is burned with the Flamethrower attachment in the campaign. *V-R11 is suspiciously close to "Vril". "Vril" is an energy that was theorized to turn zombies into humans, featured in Edward Bulwer-Lytton's science fiction novel The Coming Race. *The 'Lazarus' part of the upgraded 'V-R11 Lazarus' comes from the Bible, pointing to a man who was resurrected by Christ (a reference to the fact that the V-R11 reverts the zombies back to a living state). *Considering what the zombies look like when turned back into humans, it may have been possible Treyarch originally intended this weapon for "Five". *This weapon can only change one zombie into a human at a time. *All zombies-turned-human will have the same appearance: a man with dark hair and glasses wearing a suit. *Occasionally, the newly cured zombies will stop running and stand still, shaking their heads, as zombies sometimes do. *When you shoot the V-R11 towards a zombie trying to get through a barrier, it turns it into human but it will act like a zombie trying to get out. The zombie behind him will not attack which is odd. *The V-R11 seems to have arctic camoflauge. This makes it the only weapon that has any kind of paint before pack-a-punch. (all other weapons gain a red and black paint when pack-a-punched.) Gallery New Gun2.JPG|A picture of the weapon firing. Cotdnewweaponinaction2.png|The weapon turning a Zombie back to its human state. V-R11_Lazarus_Reloading_Animation.jpg|V-R11 Reloading animation. V-R11_Pack-a-Punched_V-R11_Lazarus.jpg|V-R11 Lazarus and it's abnormally tiny cross-hairs. V-R11_Lazarus_Iron_Sights.jpg|The V-R11's Iron Sights. Videos 300px|The V-R11 Lazarus in action References Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons